DEBUT
by Karychela
Summary: Un AU sobre los hermanos Greyjoy y su dia a dia. Asha piensa que si Theon va a un nigthclub no habra problemas ya que esta grande pero... no sale como ella pensaba.


Todos los personajes son de GRRM esta historia solo es por diversion.

Esta historia participa en el sexto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

espero que sea de tu agrado estimada Marcia andrea.

* * *

DEBUT

Asha miraba divertida como su hermano apenas daba un mordisco aquel pan tostado.

—así que el pequeño Theon ya tuvo su "debut"— le dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Aquella madrugada Theon había llegado a la mansión prácticamente en cuatro patas balbuceando algo sobre unas pelirrojas, Robb Stark y para rematar estaba medio vestido— no esperaba menos de ti hermanito.

— ¿Por qué gritas?—respondió el menor tapándose los oídos.— deja de gritar creo que mi cabeza va estallar— Asha respondió aquello con un risa afanosa.

—esperamos que eso sea lo único que te estalle Theon porque si la mami de Robb Stark viene a quejarse… padre te va matar.— Asha nunca lo diría en voz alta pero sin lugar a dudas quería mucho a su hermano Theon y por ello procuraba cuidar de él porque estaba segura que ningún otro Greyjoy lo haría de buena gana.

La familia Greyjoy era dueña del conglomerado más grande del mundo respecto a la pesca, comercio y exploración marítima del siglo XXI, debido a ello eran reconocidos como los reyes del mar aunque también se dedicaban a otro negocio no tan limpio, el contrabando.

El señor Balon Greyjoy era el CEO de la industria principal KRAKEN CORPORATION, contaba con tres tres hermanos menores. Victarion Greyjoy el abogado de la familia y una bola de juego consumiendo a cualquiera que se atreviera a encontrarse con él en los juzgados o en la mesa de negocios, Aeron Greyjoy un tipo de diplomático de la familia y miembro (para horror de Balon) de la iglesia de la cienciologia, según las lenguas tenía un alto rango con mucha influencia en algunos gobiernos de distintos países y por ultimo quedaba la gran oveja negra; Euron Greyjoy que estaba en la cárcel cumpliendo una pena de 30 años por homicidio, violación y demás salvajismos.

Asha sabía de sobra que su familia no era un modelo bueno, e incluso estaba agradecida que su tion Euron no saliera de la cárcel en mucho tiempo, aun asi ella creía que Theon podría llegar a ser un fuerte y buen hombre, como lo hubiera deseado su difunta madre.

—Ya que mencionas a Robb hermana él tuvo la culpa de todo, en serio—insistió cuando noto que Asha le miraba con escepticismo —el compro esa bebida barata e invito a esas pelirrojas…

—¿tienes aun la cartera?

—si, como llegue sino tome un taxi.

—¿te duele algo?

—todo el cuerpo

—¿Eso incluye el culo también?—comenzaba a preocuparse por el chico.

—y a que va esa pregunta hermana?— Theon le devolvió la mirada completamente enojado— para que te calmes y no preguntes más… huevadas, recuerdo completamente que dormía a lado de 2 bellas mujeres.— Asha asintió más tranquila.

—solo te cuido hermanito no quisiera que algún depravado, aprovechando tu estado alcohólico, te volviera su come almohadas y termines ni pudiendo sentarte tu solito.

—Si entiendo tu punto pero no vuelvas a dudar de mi hombría ok?—le amenazo con el cubierto.

—Ok tierna criatura, baja ese tenedor y dime como te ….— en esos momentos apareció casi corriendo el tío Victarion con su flamante traje negro y el ceño fruncido.

—¡ahí estas pequeño demonio!— señalo a Theon— más vale que prepares un buen argumento chico porque se te viene tormenta encima llamada Catelyn Stark.

—¿Lady Catelyn?¿ por qué?

—eso dinos tú… —Victarion en ese momento miro a su sobrina— Asha tendrías la gentileza de taparte?

—tío sé que para ti los bikinis solo tenían cavidad en dos lugares; en las piscinas y las playa— le respondió mientras se cubría un poco con su outfit— allí cerca está la piscina y aquí está la mesa donde "este"— señalo despectivamente a Theon— está sentado esperando la tormenta, ¿Qué paso con la Stark?

—su adorado hijo no llego a casa bien

—¿fue el trago? Si ese es el caso es su culpa, él compro estos tragos infames.

—ya quisieran que fuera solo el alcohol pero su hermano lo fue a "rescatar" de un …—y por primera vez en muchos años los más jóvenes Greyjoy vieron a su tio sudar la gota gorda—… un cuarto en el que estaba con medio centenar de mujeres con esos trajes… trajes sadomasoquistas—. Y eso fue todo, Theon escupió todo su jugo sobre el lindo mantel y su hermana boquiabierta movía la cabeza con parsimonia mientras tomaba su celular, mando un mensaje a su buena amiga Alysane Mormont.

—no pudieron arrestar a ninguna ya que según los testigos el chico Stark se fue voluntariamente con ellas.

—Y yo que pensaba que los Stark eran timoratos.—Afirmo Asha mientras pasaba una servilleta a su hermano.

—Robb nunca haría eso…

—el Robb sin trago encima dirás Theon, por lo que escuche su hermano lo saco de ahí y lo llevo a su hogar pero cuando tu amigo no pudo sentarse a tomar el desayuno levanto sospechas y bajo la presión del honorable Ned Stark ambos hermanos tuvieron que cantar todo lo pasado, yo que tu Theon comienzo alistar maletas. Catelyn Stark está furiosa… muy furiosa—. Asha leyó la respuesta de su amiga confirmando sus temores, tomo a su hermano menor lo metió casi a patadas a la mansión para que lo alisten y en menos de medio hora alisto un helicóptero que llevaría a Theon a una de las plataformas que tenía la familia en altamar y de ahí a un barco de exploración; al fin y al cabo le sería difícil a Catelyn Star alcanzar a que Theon estando cerca de la Antártida.

—todo es culpa de Jon, el apareció queriendo llevarse a Robb y este se encapricho… o eso es lo que recuerdo, el punto que se puso a tomar más y más, él nunca había tomado tanto Asha.

—Se nota, ahora vete— le tendió sus maletas.

—padre estará furioso, pero por primera vez no es mi culpa.

—y no fue cosa tuya llevarte a Robb aquel burdel?—Theon frunció el ceño mientras se oía como Victarion daba órdenes— No te culpo hermanito estas grande quieres darte uso, pero la próxima vez ve solo por favor. Y de padre no te hagas lio iras a trabajar sin quejarte y te gustara el lugar donde iras.

—aquella isla caribeña donde rondan macanudas mujeres? Si voy a trabajar mucho—el chico rio mientras su hermana lo miraba con un poco de pena, donde iría no había mujeres pero Asha está segura que con aquel "castigo" su padre y demás miembros estarías más tranquilos aunque eso valiera que a Theon se le congelaran las bolas.

FIN

* * *

Que tal, no me sabia muy bien hacerlo en la epoca de poniente ya que lo que comence a escribir aquella vez estaba saliendo deprimente no me gustaba como quedaba era trágico sin mucho sentido, borre y borre así que me dije un AU donde sea mas tratable te soy sincera que no soy fan de esta familia por ello me fue un tanto mas dificil escribir la tematica Greyjoy ¿porque la elegi en primer lugar? creo que fue capricho jajajaja , de verdad espero que te haya gustado. Trate de acomodar a la familia como para este siglo y lo de la ciencialogia me salio después de ver un documental.

Besos!


End file.
